


The Omega Factor Drabbles

by Quipxotic



Category: The Omega Factor (Big Finish), The Omega Factor (TV)
Genre: Astral Projection, Audio 01.1: From Beyond, Audio 01.2: The Old Gods, Audio 01.4: The Hollow Earth, Audio 02.1: Somnum Sempiternum, Audio 02.3: Let the Angel Tell Thee, Audio 02.4: Awakening, Demons, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Extrasensory Perception, Gap Filler, Gen, Ghosts, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Murder, Paranormal Investigators, Possession, Prompt Fic, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Short stories about the Adam Dean, Anne Reynolds, and all of the friends and enemies they discover through their work with Department 7. All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count.





	1. Room 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam Dean during “From Beyond”

Room 16 was empty. 

The door was locked and yet someone had called the attendant’s station from here. And Adam was sure he’d seen a figure standing in the room on the video monitors, but the place was empty now.

The phone rang, startling him, and he picked up the receiver. “Hello? This is Adam. Who’s there?” For a moment he heard only a low static hiss, then there was a deafening roar of sound. 

“Tom.” The woman’s words formed inside his head. “He’s dead.”

Two hours later, a hospital phoned to tell him his father, Tom Crane, had died.


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne Reynolds during “From Beyond”

Anne poured herself a drink. It had been a long, horrible day, between the meeting with James Doyle, the slow dismantling of her life’s work, and the news about Tom Crane. 

She dusted off a nearby picture frame. The photo was taken at one of the many dinner parties she’d thrown during the 1970s; in it she and Tom stood close together, shoulders almost touching. He’d told a joke or something and she was laughing at him. They both looked young and happy.

Now Tom was dead. Suddenly feeling old, Anne sighed and decided to visit Adam in the morning.


	3. The Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Adam during “From Beyond”

Anne turned from Mary’s lifeless body and stared helplessly at Adam as he fell to his knees. “Adam? What is it?” 

“There’s something,” he clutched his head, “…something else…here. Not just Malcolm…”

The tape recorder turned on without being touched. It played the message they’d heard earlier - the control recording of Malcolm reciting poetry. Now it seemed to loop back on itself, playing the same two words over and over: “The dark. The dark.” 

Adam shouted in pain again. But, just as suddenly as it had started, everything stopped. The tape recorder clicked off and the room fell silent.


	4. The Funeral of Mary McConnell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Adam after “From Beyond”

“They didn’t have any other family, so I wasn’t sure what else to do.”

“No, it’s…fine.” Adam looked at the coffin lying in the new grave. “I’m just glad she’s not buried next to…him.”

Anne nodded. “Mary had a plot reserved beside Malcolm, but it felt inappropriate…given everything.”

“Because he abused her for years or because they killed each other?”

“Adam. There was nothing we could do.”

“You sure?”

“You were there when she needed someone to listen to her. That’s all anyone could have done under the circumstances.”

“Maybe, but it wasn’t enough. She’s still dead.”


	5. Caged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 27, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Cage
> 
> Adam and Edmund Fennick during “The Old Gods”

The creature (The bull? The demon?) glared at Fennick and began burning him alive. Adam yelled in helpless panic; the memory of burning during the thing’s manifestation was fresh in his mind. Looking around for anything to use as a weapon, he found only the ceremonial implements. Perhaps if he had Anne’s gun? But he was trapped in the Faraday cage with the dying magus and the being he’d summoned.

Could you even hurt or kill a demon? Anne had been right, he wasn’t trained for this. What good was being psychic if you didn’t know how to do anything?


	6. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 29, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Invitation
> 
> Anne and Adam between “The Hollow Earth” and "Somnum Sempiternum"

“You look happy,” Adam remarked as Anne walked into her office. 

“I suppose I am, what with Department 7 being saved from closure and an old friend sending this.” She handed him a small envelope. 

“An invitation to a Halloween party?” he asked. “It’s a joke, right?”

Anne laughed. “No. Why would it be a joke?”

“Because you’re a paranormal investigator.“ Adam tilted his head. “Come to think of it, how is Halloween around here? Busier than normal?”

“It’s usually pretty quiet.” She grinned. “Do you want come with me?”

“Sure,” he said sarcastically, “I’ll go dressed as a psychic.”


	7. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 28, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Power
> 
> Adam, Anne, James Doyle, and Edward Milton during “Somnum Sempiternum”

Adam followed Anne past the crime scene tape as she led the way towards Doyle. 

“This is Edward Milton,” James Doyle said as they approached, gesturing to the stranger beside him. “Edward, Dr. Reynolds and Mr. Dean.”

“How do you do,” Adam asked, reaching out to shake the man’s hand. The instant they touched, he felt something - a connection, as if they’d known each other for years. But there was something else too, an overwhelming sense of untapped power. Despite the heat of the day, Adam shivered.

Edward smiled warmly as he shook Adam’s hand, seemingly unaware of his discomfort.


	8. Friday Night Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 25, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Friend
> 
> Anne, Adam, and Edward after “Let the Angel Tell Thee”

The laughter caught her attention and she glanced around the corner to check on the boys.

Boys? Anne chuckled at herself. Adam and Edward were adults, not children and certainly not her children. Still, having them both in her home sharing dinner felt pleasantly domestic - a welcome relief after everything. She smiled as Edward told a joke and Adam finished it. They might not be brothers but their abilities made them simpatico. She hoped, one day, they could also become friends.

“You alright?” Adam asked, seeing her in the doorway. “Need any help?”

“No.” She grinned. “For once, everything’s fine.”


	9. Just Deserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Adam after “Let the Angel Tell Thee”

“You needn’t worry,” Edward said, looking suddenly serious. “Anne’s safe now.” 

“It’s just,” Adam glanced away from where Anne had been standing, “she’s nearly the only family I’ve got.”

“What about your partner and your daughter?”

“Okay, the only family who’s speaking to me.” He paused. “Edward, I need to ask-“

Edward smiled knowingly. “You want to know if I killed Uncle Anthony.”

“I wouldn’t blame you if you did,” Adam interjected, “I mean, he tried to kill Anne.”

“Honestly, I’m not sure.” He met Adam’s eyes cooly. “But I think we can both agree he got what he deserved.”


	10. Edward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Edward and Adam before “Awakening”

It was surprising and somewhat disappointing that Adam didn’t notice the change. Anne he could understand, she was about as psychic as a knot on a log, but Adam was nearly as powerful as he was. Still, the boy tended to see the best in people which made it easier to hide things from him. A weakness for sure, but a useful one.

“Edward?” Adam waved from the other glass cubicle. “Ready to go again? These cards won’t read themselves.”

Edward Drexel put on the earphones. Looking out through Edward Milton’s eyes, he grinned at Adam. “Ready when you are.”


	11. Breakable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> October 24, 2017 Inktober Prompt: Breakable
> 
> Edward, Adam, and Morag during “Awakening” (The Omega Factor Series 02)

“Follow,” Edward whispered, dragging Adam with him onto the astral plane.

Thirteen spirits hovering over the bodies of the thirteen sleepers. Adam felt Edward’s hand grip his tighter, felt the familiar pull of his power. 

“I’m sorry,” Adam cried. “I’m so sorry!” 

In the back of his mind he felt Morag's presence. “We must do this,” she said. “Let them fly! Cut the ties, set them free!”

Swallowing his revulsion, Adam obeyed. Together they severed the fragile links between body and soul. With the sounds of birds taking flight the sleepers slipped away, leaving their bodies ready for new occupants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like starting at the end, huh?


	12. Buying Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam and Edward during “Awakening” (The Omega Factor Series 02)

Adam tried not to panic; everything depended on him stalling the ceremony. But how? He didn’t even have a corporal form here. 

As Edward continued chanting, Adam felt the connection between them flex. Maybe that bond worked both ways? If he could take them somewhere else… 

Instinctively, he thought of the place he’d felt most at peace: Department 7. Focusing on a memory from months ago of the two of them testing their ESP abilities, he pictured the cards Anne had used.

“Blue angel, male! White angel, female!” Adam reached out with his own power and pulled Edward with him.


	13. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anne and Adam after “Awakening” (The Omega Factor Series 02)

“What’s wrong?” Anne asked as Adam brought her a cup of tea. “Morag and your family are safe, we defeated part of Omega, yet you look miserable.”

“I told Edward he didn’t have the right to decide which lives were important and which weren’t, but that’s exactly what I did.”

“It was an impossible situation-“ 

“I helped kill thirteen innocent people, Anne!”

“If you hadn’t done what they wanted your daughter would have been lost, Edward would have still killed those people and likely you as well. I’m not saying it’s right, but don’t let your guilt eat you alive.”


End file.
